2024 1v1 World Tournament
Winner - Ash of North America (Wildcard) After winning the previous year, and this time with a different mindset, Africa (see: 2023 1v1 World Tournament ) did what they do best by starting the tournament strong. Although Antarctica did not have their shining moments like the previous year, in fact, not making it past the first round, Ty Lo Qua did a public no-suit fight with Evom outside of the arena after her loss and although he again won, everyone, including Evom , loved it. For the second time in the five year history of the event, Australia was not disqualified in the first rounds. It is only speculation, but some say that Warchild spoke with Ragnall about harnessing his anger before his first match and if this did take place it seemed to work, even after Lost left the arena again (shortly after he beat Evom having him take 15th) and led Ragnall all the way to the 6th spot in the ranks, losing to Chameleon ; who unfortunately has a weakness in fighting those who have a temper, but Ragnall isn’t the homework doing type. Ragnall even beat Sphinx using the advice that Warchild possibly provided by causing her to lose her temper again and come in 7th. Everyone was excited for the Warchild vs Exaction rematch that was very different than the previous year’s (see: 2023 1v1 World Tournament ), it was still very close, but there seemed to have been a single shot that was held back that led to victory, putting Warchild in 14th. Exaction then came in 13th after losing to Gibao which was also an anticipated matchup that didn’t get to happen the previous year. Gibao won, but it seemed a bit like Exaction was paying it forward for the previous year’s punishment from the object of Exaction ’s affection, Sphinx … Ryze vs Zirob was one of the highlights of 2024, “One Arm vs the Cursed Arm” led to Zirob ’s Victory, putting Ryze at 11th. Shortly after was another fan favorite of the event, "two of the world's sweethearts" Zirob vs Ty Lo Qua, which Ty Lo Qua eventually won, putting Zirob in 10th. After Fear beat Cross , it came down to Ash , a Wild Card representing North America and Bryvolen , a fighter of South America. If Ash beat Bryvolen (which they did, and made it look quite easy while doing it) then there would be no need for Ash to fight Fear because North America would have already won. To have the two of them fight would challenge the system that they are fighting for and possibly destroy it. To make matters worse, even though Fear did win her fight, Ash and Bryvolen's fight became the main event, putting them in the 1st and 2nd spots, even though Fear had won more fights than Bryvolen and the same amount as Ash. Fear loves the admiration as much, if not more than the fight, she cannot simply fight Ash without people watching. This has tortured her for the last year, although not many know it. (See the previous year's results 2023 1v1 World Tournament)